


A Rewarding Meeting

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Series: Doubling Down Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	A Rewarding Meeting

The day had been long and tiring. Bora slowly making her way home saw the steam of a hotspring nearby. “Hmmm..It is late I wonder if anyone is in there? A dip in a hotspring is just what I need!” She beamed at the thought of getting clean and relaxing. The steam was thick and hard to see though but she changed out of her yukata and sat down near the refreshing water and dipped her aching feet in. “Ah thats what I needed.” She giggled softly as she moved in to dip her whole body.

 

Upon her moving about just abit and the steam settling down revealed she wasnt alone in the spring. There was a man not too far from her giving her quite the inspecting look. Bora was shocked for a moment but didnt want to seem rude so she spoke to him. “Oh Hello there….um Im sorry for just jumping in here I should of looked more carefully.” She stuttered her words upon seeing it was a Au Ra. His continued stare made her feel somewhat uncomfortable but the water’s refreshing heat made her feel so good that her expression looked more of a pleasurable one.

 

After much conversation they both were laughing and getting to know each other. The man had moved closer to her as she talked about her day. A few moments he did catch her looking down to see if he was full nude but Bora quickly would pretend she was looking at his scales. He leaned in and whispered naughty things to her while she felt his hand going down on her back which made her gasp but she covered her mouth since they were outdoors.

 

Her face felt like it was on fire as she followed the man into a nearby house. “Is this real? Are we going to mess around? Does he like me that much?” She question in her mind but as she looked up his gaze was directly upon with his body inching closer. It had been awhile since Bora felt the lips of another pressed against hers and the sensation made her melt. She was taken by surprised from the kiss which only grew more aggressive and cause her to sigh with pleasure as he went for her neck.

 

She began to slowly lose herself feeling his touch all over her body but regained abit of strength to push him onto the bed and wrap her legs around his torso. His hands grabbed on her butt which she slowly grinded against the rather large bump between his thighs. She leaned down on his chest and began licking and sucking on his nipples causing him to let out a few moans. He softly mentioned to her that he had two pleasure sticks. Bora had heard of Au Ra men having such things but this was her first time meeting a man with it.


End file.
